Kacchan es el más lindo!
by schezar
Summary: Kacchan está celoso por que Deku siempre lo hace a un lado, por lo que decide poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Todo es sobre los celos de Kacchan y cómo le tocará a Deku lidiar con ellos. La portada de esta historia como los personajes le pertenecen a Kouhei Harikoshi.
1. Confesión

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Kouhei Harikoshi.

 **Advertencias:** relación chico x chico.

 **Notas :** Drabble que participó en el concurso de drabbles del grupo ღ KatsuDeku ღ en facebook.

* * *

Una estruendosa explosión se escuchó detrás de las instalaciones de la escuela, todos los chicos de la clase "A" sabían lo que eso significaba, así que no le dieron mucha importancia y siguieron su camino de regreso a casa. En la parte de trasera se encontraba Bakugou arrinconando a Midoriya contra la pared.

– Demonios Deeeeeku! – Bakugou estaba furioso – primero tu maldita admiración hacia All Migth, luego tonteando con esa perra de gravedad cero, después haciéndome a un lado compitiendo contra el imbécil de Todoroki, inclusive con ese mocoso del campamento – gritaba mientras de sus manos salían varias explosiones, a la vez que Midoriya temblaba recargado en la pared, hacía mucho tiempo que no miraba de forma tan exaltada a Bakugou. No es que le siguiera teniendo miedo como cuando eran niños, solo le sorprendía verlo así de enojado con él sin saber realmente el motivo.

– Kacchan y-yo – Deku bajó lentamente su mirada, no sabía exactamente a qué se refería Bakugou, no sabía cuál era la respuesta correcta, su mente trabajaba rápidamente pensando la mejor manera de responder a lo que su amigo de la infancia le estaba exigiendo, pero realmente no sabía cuál era el problema de todo esto.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios no puedes verme solo a mí? – golpeó fuertemente la pared haciendo un enorme agujero en está. Sin embargo, en vez de atemorizar más a Midoriya, esto le sirvió para que al fin pudiera comprender de qué iba todo esto, sonrió levemente mostrando su felicidad, cosa que desconcertó y enfureció aún más a Bakugou.

– Para mí Kacchan es el más lindo de todos – todo el enojo de Bakugou se esfumó de golpe y los colores se le subieron al rostro, nunca espero una respuesta tan directa por parte de Midoriya, y aunque lo quisiera negar, la verdad es que le encantaba como sonaba esa pequeña frase. Deku por su parte no espero más y jaló a Kacchan de la camiseta rompiendo la pequeña distancia que los separaba y uniendo lentamente sus labios en un beso de lo más dulce en un intento de trasmitirle todos sus sentimientos. Después de unos minutos tuvieron que romper el beso para poder agarrar un poco de aire – te amo Kacchan – dijo con una sonrisa ya que Midoriya le parecían de lo más lindo los celos infundados de Bakugou y también su forma de actuar.

– Tsk – chasqueó la lengua y con su brazo revolvió la cabellera de Midoriya despeinándolo aún más – yo también te amo – dijo volteando el rostro y en un en un susurro apenas audible.

Deku levantó un poco la mirada y pudo observar el rostro sonrojado de Kacchan, sí, definitivamente era el más lindo de todos, sonrió nuevamente antes de volver a besarlo.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Yo veo a Katsuki como seme, leí que dijeron que lo hice uke, a mi parecer Deku era un uke con iniciativa? Bueno, me divertí haciéndolo e imaginando que eso pasara xD

Por cierto es la primera vez que escribo de estos dos, espero sea de su agrado :D


	2. Pijamada

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Kouhei Harikoshi.

 **Advertencias:** relación chico x chico.

 **Notas al final.**

* * *

Había pasado mes desde el incidente detrás de la escuela, donde después de un arranque de celos por parte de Bakugou, Izuku se había confesado a su amigo de la infancia y decidieron comenzar a salir. Sin embargo, Izuku no podía evitar sentir la atenta mirada de su ahora novio vigilando cada paso que daba, no sabía cómo remediar la situación. Ya le había dicho que no tenía ojos para nadie más, que solo lo amaba a él. "Eso no significa que ellos no quieran nada contigo" le contestó Bakugou, con su habitual tono molesto. Izuku estaba molesto, nada de lo que hacía parecía que complaciera a su novio, todo era tan difícil, no podía ni siquiera hablar tranquilamente con sus amigos porque todo el tiempo podía sentir su mirada penetrante sobre él.

Cierto día los chicos de la clase "A" tendrían una práctica, la cual realizarían en parejas. Esta consistía en atravesar un campo de entrenamiento, las parejas las había escogido Aizawa-sensei, emparejando así a Izuku con Ochako, cosa que no le gustó para nada a Bakugou, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

El punto de reunión se encontraba algo lejos, para llegar ahí debían atravesar diversos obstáculos y cada pareja salía con 20 minutos de retraso. La primera pareja en salir fue la de Izuku y Ochako. Pasaron alrededor de dos horas para que llegaran a la meta, había sido demasiado cansado para ambos. Fueron los primeros en llegar a la meta, así que Aizawa les dijo que descansaran en lo que llegaban los demás.

Izuku suspiro pesadamente pensando en que su novio llegaría molesto, al final no es que le reclamara a cada rato, solo hacía sus rabietas.

– Mmm... Deku-kun – se animó a hablar Ochako después de ver a su amigo suspirando de esa manera - ¿las cosas entre Bakugou-kun y tu no van bien? – ladeó un poco su cabeza haciendo que su cabello cayera sobre su rostro. En cambio el rostro de Izuku era todo un poema de varios colores.

– ¿Cómo sabes que Kacchan y yo estamos saliendo? – tartamudeó, Ochako por su parte sonrío tímida, mientras su rostro se tornaba de un leve carmín.

– Bueno – suspiro lentamente y aspiro un poco de aire para relajarse, antes de volver a hablar – si te soy sincera yo no sabía que tu y Bakugou-kun estaban saliendo juntos – Izuku volteo a verla un poco confundido – yo lo decía porque he visto como se te queda viendo Bakugou-kun cuando hablas con alguien más y siempre luces nervioso cuando él lo hace – comenzó a reír levemente – pero ahora gracias a ti ya sé el por qué de ello.

– Yo – Izuku llevó sus manos al rostro para ocultar su vergüenza – Uraraka-san, ¿podrías...? – no pudo terminar la pregunta de lo avergonzado que se encontraba.

– No te preocupes Deku-kun, no le diré a nadie – Izuku le agradeció con una sonrisa – entonces ¿Cuál es el problema con Bakugou-kun? Si quieres puedes contarme.

– Verás, Kacchan es muy celoso y se enoja fácilmente, sobre todo cuando hablo con otras personas – Izuku comenzó a contarle todo sobre los celos de Bakugou.

– Entonces por qué no...

La plática continuó hasta que la mirada de ambos viajó hacia por donde habían llegado anteriormente, viendo un sin número de explosiones por todos lados, y entonces hizo su aparición Bakugou, quien traía consigo a Mineta pegado en su espalda, el rostro de Mineta lucía aterrado.

– Eres un monstruo – gritaba Mineta.

– ¡Calla maldito parasito! – comenzaron a discutir, Izuku solo se limitó a suspirar con pesadez, que novio tan problemático había conseguido.

Uno por uno comenzaron a llegar los demás integrantes de la clase "A", una vez que todos se reunieron dieron por finalizada la práctica, luego de descansar unos minutos decidieron que era tiempo de volver al campus, por lo que subieron al autobús, para emprender camino de regreso. Iida como siempre intentando que todos se mantuvieran en orden al abordar el camión.

Izuku y Bakugou se encontraban sentados juntos en uno de los asientos de atrás, eso ya no era novedad para los demás, puesto que ya tenían un mes haciendo cosas parecidas. Algunos pensaban que al fin habían logrado limar asperezas, otros – sobre todo las chicas – cuchicheaban sobre que todo era muy sospechoso diciendo que ambos estaban saliendo, pero al final nada estaba confirmado así que ahora ya no le daban demasiada atención al asunto.

Izuku deslizó lentamente su mano en el asiento, tomando discretamente la de su novio y volteó a verlo con una sonrisa. Los colores se le subieron al rostro a Bakugou, quien solo volteó la mirada para ver por la ventana, no obstante, apretó sutilmente el agarre con la cálida mano de Izuku.

Una vez que llegaron a la academia llegó la hora de bajar, por lo que Izuku rompió el agarre. Fueron al aula a recibir algunas instrucciones por parte de Aizawa-sensei, finalizando con un "tengan un buen fin de semana, descansen y prepárense para los exámenes".

Todos hicieron planes para esos dos días que tendrían libres, la mayoría iría a ver a sus padres, aprovechando que ya tenían un poco más de libertad por parte de la academia. Izuku de igual forma se moría por ver a su madre, ya que tenía tiempo que no la veía. Pero justamente ahora aprovecharía para poner en marcha el plan de Ochako, así que le envió un mensaje a Bakugou.

" _Te espero a las 9:30 en mi habitación, para ver películas juntos"._

Era todo lo que decía la el texto. Las nueve de la noche era cuando todos se iban a sus cuartos a dormir, por lo que a las 9:30 nadie se daría cuenta, además de que el piso de Izuku había quedado vacío a excepción de él, ya que los que compartían piso con él se habían ido ese mismo día a casa de sus padres. Por lo que ellos dos se podían desvelar hablando tranquilamente sin que los interrumpieran.

Ya eran las nueve, todos habían subido a sus respectivas habitaciones y Bakugou había decidido tomar una ducha, para ir un poco presentable a su cita con Izuku, seguro hoy sería su día, eso lo ponía de buen humor. A las nueve quince ya estaba listo y ansioso, le parecía que eran los quince minutos más largos de toda su vida. Dieron las nueva con veinte, por lo que decidió que ya era hora de ir, qué más daba si llegaba un poco antes, no creía que Izuku se molestara.

Una vez que llegó a su destino toco la puerta, esta se abrió rápidamente mostrando a Izuku, quien vestía una playera blanca bastante sencilla la cual tenía un estampado que decía "T-shirt", unos pants azules y pantuflas, parecía que también acababa de tomar un baño.

– ¿K-kachan? – lo observó detenidamente y tragó saliva, su novio era demasiado sexy, era inevitable no admirar su bien trabajado cuerpo debajo de esa camisa negra sin mangas que portaba como segunda piel, por lo ajustada de esta – pasa – se hizo a un lado para observarlo bien y Dios, tenía una gran espalda y bajando un poco más la mirada, a pesar de estar usando unos pants algo holgados, se miraba demasiado bien.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué película veremos? – Bakugou se quedó congelado al entrar a la habitación y verla llena de cosas de All Might, posters pegados en las paredes, figuras coleccionables en su escritorio, sabanas de All Might, todo estaba lleno de ese súper héroe que ambos admiraban, pero ahora sentía celos de él.

– Busquemos una en internet – ofreció Izuku – ¿De qué tipo prefieres Kacchan? – preguntó emocionado regalándole una sonrisa a Bakugou, gracias a eso se olvidó completamente de All Might y se sentó en la cama tirando las cobijas hacia abajo, dejando solo una completamente blanca.

– Veamos una de acción – sugirió una vez que terminó con su travesía. Izuku escogió la primer película que le llamo la atención y se fue a sentar al lado de Bakugou.

Ambos mantenían una pequeña distancia, sus espaldas se encontraban recargadas contra la pared. La película comenzó y Bakugou entrelazó lentamente sus dedos con los de Izuku, llamando la atención de este quien se acerco más para darle un tierno beso a su novio.

Al principio era un beso lento, tierno y bastante dulce, la mano libre de Bakugou viajó a la mejilla derecha de Izuku, acariciándolo suavemente. Las imágenes en la pantalla seguían cambiando, sin embargo a ellos eso ya no les importaba.

Bakugou deshizo el agarre para deslizar lentamente su mano dentro de la camisa de Izuku, acariciando su abdomen, las manos frías de Bakugou hacían que un ligero hormigueo recorriera a Izuku por donde este acariciaba, provocando que curvara un poco su espalda por las sensaciones causadas.

– K-kachan – soltó un leve gemido al sentir como Bakugou acariciaba su pecho y rozaba levemente una de sus tetillas.

– Te deseo Deku – la boca de Bakugou reclamó nuevamente la de Izuku, continuando con el toqueteo.

Bakugou recostó lentamente a Izuku sobre la cama, posicionándose encima de él. Izuku no oponía resistencia, ya que él estaba disfrutando de las caricias de su novio, pero él también quería sentirlo, por lo que deslizó una de sus manos por la espalda, bajando lentamente y apoderándose del firme trasero de Bakugou, introdujo una de sus manos en el pants, acariciándolo por encima de la delgada tela del bóxer; mientras que sus miembros se restregaban lentamente entre sí, avivando la pasión.

Los dos se deshicieron de sus playeras, ya que sentían que estas les estorbaban. Ambos con el torso desnudo continuaron besándose. El primero en deshacerse de los pantalones fue Bakugou, Izuku se quedó prendado mirando el hermoso cuerpo de su novio, parecía esculpido por los dioses. Parecía modelo de ropa interior con esos bóxers ajustados de color negro que resaltaban su virilidad, se veía simplemente espectacular. Ropa interior, lo que le recordaba... "mierda" pensó, llevándose ambas manos al rostro queriéndose morir de la vergüenza.

– ¿Deku? ¿Qué pasa? – Bakugou se acercó a su novio un poco desconcertado – ¿Estás bien? – como no obtenía respuesta alguna pensó que tal vez estaba siendo tímido, así que él tendría que ayudarlo. Izuku se había recostado boca abajo con las manos en el rostro, por lo que Bakugou aprovechó para tomarlo del borde del pants para ayudarlo a quitárselos.

– ¡No! – Izuku sujetó sus pants para evitar que se los bajará – ¡Espera, por favor Kacchan! – suplicaba Izuku.

– ¿¡Ah!? Ya llegamos tan lejos como para detenernos aquí – gritó un poco exasperado, jalando con más fuerza, logrando bajarle los pants hasta las rodillas. El rostro de Izuku se puso completamente rojo como un tomate. Por otro lado el rostro de Bakugou se deformó por la sorpresa, no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que estaba ante sus ojos.

Ver a tu novio en la típica posición de perrito, a cuatro patas, con los pantalones abajo y el trasero levantado; expuesto y dispuesto, debería ser una escena que a cualquiera le gustaría ver. Sin embargo, lo que llamaba la atención de Bakugou no era ni más ni menos que la ropa interior que portaba Izuku, consistía en unos calzoncillos blancos, muy sencillos, pero que tenían estampados la cara de All Might. Ver el rostro de All Might en el trasero de tu novio no es para nada agradable.

– ¡Tú, maldito nerd! – Bakugou jaló con fuerza la prenda, logrando arrancársela de un tirón – ¿Por esto es que te estabas portando tan tímido? – no sabía si reír o qué hacer.

– Y-yo, Kacchan lo sien... – una leve explosión no dejó que terminara lo que iba a decir, Bakugu acababa de quemar los calzoncillos con su quirk, dejándolos completamente inservibles. Izuku solo los miró, pero no se animó a decir nada.

– Te amo Izuku – se acercó lentamente a él – no me tengas miedo, nunca te haré daño – tomó con extremo cuidado su rostro, como si se tratara de la joya más valiosa del mundo – te amo más de lo que te imaginas.

– Yo igual te amo Katsuki – ambos se fundieron en un beso apasionado y continuaron en donde lo habían dejado...

Al día siguiente ambos despertaron abrazados en la cama. Bakugou fue el primero en despertar y se dedicó a observar el hermoso rostro durmiente de su novio. Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron perezosamente, asimilando los rayos de luz que entraban por su ventana, había olvidado cerrar las cortinas la noche anterior, por lo que iba a levantarse y cerrarlas, pero un brazo aferrado a su cintura no le permitió levantarse.

– Hay que quedarnos así un poco más – dijo Bakugou. Izuku sonrió enormemente al recordar la noche anterior y que no había sido un sueño.

– Buenos días Kacchan – se volvió a acomodar entre los fuertes brazos de su novio.

– Buenos días Deku – Bakugou besó su frente con ternura, Izuku se sonrojó por esta acción, pero lo incentivo a reclamar los labios de su novio.

Se recostaron nuevamente sin romper el abrazo, acurrucándose el uno con el otro, disfrutando de un momento de calma, el uno junto al otro, más tarde irían a visitar a sus padres, pero por ahora se dedicarían a disfrutar del lindo momento.

* * *

 **Extra 1.**

Días después Bakugou se encontraba maldiciendo en su habitación. El sonido de varias explosiones provenientes de la habitación contigua llamó la atención de Kirishima, puesto que era su vecino de piso. Así que decidió ir a investigar qué es lo que tenía tan molesto a su amigo. Para su suerte la puerta no se encontraba bien cerrada y pudo entrar a la habitación. Se encontró a Bakugou sentado en la cama con los dedos llenos de vendas, e intentando coserle su nombre a unos calzoncillos blancos. Había varios interiores "completos", ya que el nombre se veía un poco deformado, pero al parecer esos habían pasado la prueba, ya que en el piso había otros más llenos de leves quemaduras.

– ¡Malditos, mueran! – gritaba cada vez que se pinchaba un dedo con la aguja y sin querer liberaba las explosiones de sus manos.

– ¿Qué demonios Bakugou? – Kirishima comenzó a reírse de su amigo – ¿Acaso eres un niño? ¿Por qué le pones tu nombre a tus bóxers? – seguía riéndose.

– ¿¡Qué haces aquí maldito bastardo!? – se aventó encima de Kirishima derrumbándolo y cayendo encima de él. La puerta se abrió nuevamente, pero ahora era Izuku quien aparecía dentro de la habitación.

– ¿Qué están haciendo? – su rostro se tornó sombrío.

– No es lo que piensas – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Bakugou, Izuku en cambio no dijo nada, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

– Me las pagaras bastardo – Bakugou se levantó rápidamente para seguir a su novio y explicarle lo que había pasado. Kirishima se quedó un poco desconcertado por la forma tan extraña de actuar de sus amigos.

* * *

 **Extra 2.**

Habían pasado unos días desde el incidente en la habitación de Bakugou, todo el mal entendido se había aclarado y ahora se encontraba de visita en la habitación de Izuku. Había llevado consigo varios rollos de papel muy grandes.

– Kacchan – después de darle un beso, Izuku habló para llamar así la atención del recién llegado, ya que estaba intrigado por lo que había llevado consigo mismo – ¿Qué se supone que es eso? – señaló los rollos de papel que estaban tirados en el piso.

– ¿Esto? – Sonrió triunfante – son un regalo para mi amado Deku – tomó uno, le quito la cinta que lo mantenía enrollado extendiéndolo completamente revelando una fotografía de él mismo usando su traje de súper héroe con la leyenda "King of explodo-kills" grabada en la parte de abajo.

– K-kacchan, eso es...? – no pudo terminar la frase ya que Bakugou algo emocionado tomó otro.

– Espera Deku, aún hay más – desenrolló otro mostrando otra imagen de él, vistiendo su traje de héroe, en otra posé y con la leyenda "Barón of explodo-kills" – aún no decido bien cuál de los dos escoger así que hice de ambos.

– P-pero, Kacchan eso...

– ¿Acaso prefieres tener la imagen de All Might viéndote todos los días mientras te cambias? – Bakugou interrumpió lo que fuera que iba a decir su novio, mientras señalaba los posters que estaban pegados en la pared.

Izuku llevó sus manos a su rostro, ¿Qué haría con este novio tan problemático? Aunque en cierta forma le parecían lindos sus celos absurdos.

* * *

 **Extra 3.**

La clase A había tenido clase de deportes y ahora se encontraban cambiándose de ropa en los vestuarios. Todo era normal hasta que Izuku se quitó los pants para ponerse su uniforme e ir a clases.

– Midoriya – gritó Kirishima entre risas – ¿pero qué es eso? – seguía riéndose, por lo que llamó la atención de todos los presentes, haciendo que todos voltearan a ver los bóxers de Izuku, los cuales tenían bordado "Katsuki Bakugou" en la parte trasera con letras muy grandes y vistosas. Izuku volteó intentando ver a lo que se referían y entonces recordó que se había puesto los calzoncillos que su novio le había regalado.

– ¿Por qué le están viendo el trasero a Daku malditos bastardos? – apareció Bakugou poniéndose entre las miradas acusadoras de todos, haciendo uso de su quirk para tratar de intimidarlos.

Izuku estaba rojo de la vergüenza, quería que se lo tragara la tierra, se puso en cuclillas cubriendo su rostro con las manos. Mientras los demás discutían.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Primero que nada quiero decir que tenía la idea de hacer esto hace mucho, sin embargo no me había puesto a hacerlo y por otra parte no sabía si hacerlo one-shot aparte o ponerlo junto con el drabble, al final decidí ponerlos juntos porque se trata de lo mismo y queda bien como una continuación.

Saludos a mi beta "Xoxilt Oda", es una gran amiga que siempre me apoya con mis locuras :v Mención especial para "Neko-Kitsune XP" en fanfiction, ya que me apoyó mucho con el drabble, aquí está la continuación que te había dicho, no sé si la vayas a leer xD

Pido perdón si me quedaron un poco OoC los personajes, intenté hacerlo lo más apegado a sus personalidades en lo posible, creo no lo pude lograr, no quedé muy conforme, a seguir intentando :D

Tengo unas vagas ideas de otras pequeñas historias, igual no sé si las pondré aquí o a parte, solo el tiempo lo dirá, espero les haya gustado y si llegaron hasta aquí muchas gracias enserio :3


End file.
